


Гоночно-футбольное братство

by Feuerspirit, WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Collage, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс внеконкурса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit/pseuds/Feuerspirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Kudos: 3
Collections: Внеконкурс внеконкурса





	Гоночно-футбольное братство

Серхио мало интересуется гонками – честно говоря, он с трудом понимает, что интересного можно найти в катающихся по кругу на ровном асфальте машинах: ему куда больше по душе футбол (что не удивительно), но Марсело зовёт его на гран-при Барселоны – и Серхио не отказывается. Он даже умудряется договориться с Флорентино и Зизу, чтобы обставить свою поездку не как личную прихоть, а как выгодную маркетинговую кампанию для «Реала»: капитан королевского клуба на одном празднике спорта с гонщиком-мадридистом – что может быть лучше для их медиа?

Серхио искренне старается не показывать свою неосведомлённость о происходящем и незаинтересованность, просидев на VIP-трибуне два с лишним часа. Но, признаться честно, почти единственное, что привлекло его внимание за это время, помимо двух аварий и церемонии награждения, забавный момент, когда Марсело, припарковавший свой ярко-красный болид у таблички с цифрой «1» (и попутно ненавязчиво снеся её), стягивает с головы разноцветный шлем (с бело-золотыми звёздами галактикос – Серхио не может не заметить) и балаклаву, из-под которой, упруго отпружинив, выпадают его мелкие влажные кудри, окружая голову копной чёрных волос.

Марсело встряхивает головой, как мокрая собака, широко улыбается, стирая со лба пот – ему дорого обошлась сегодняшняя победа, – бросает довольный взгляд в сторону трибун и бежит к своему подиуму, шутки ради изображая празднование Серхио забитого гола, когда вскакивает на первую ступень. Серхио фыркает, глядя на это, и вытаскивает из своей сумки аккуратно сложенную белую футболку со своим автографом. Они не договаривались об этом, но Серхио подумал, что Марсело будет счастлив получить одну из его последних футболок прямиком с победного матча Лиги чемпионов, а сам он может выторговать у Марсело в ответ его шлем с золотыми звёздами. Флорентино и весь их невероятный отряд SMM-щиков наверняка будут в восторге от укрепления их гоночно-футбольного братства, а обо всём остальном им знать вовсе не обязательно.

  



End file.
